The emerging technology of magnetic induction nerve stimulation (MINS) has significant advantages over other nerve stimulation alternatives. It requires no skin preparation, can be used for deep nerve stimulation (through the skull), is non-invasive, safe, and painless. Its major shortcoming has been the quality of the induced stimulus signal. Its point-of-stimulus is often very indistinct. This research program proposes a concept for greatly improving the quality of the induced signals. Using highly accurate coils, developed by KAB LABORATORIES INC. under previous research, this program will seek to determine if custom-designed waveforms can be produced to take advantage of these new coils. The research will examine the feasibility of developing controlled current waveshapes at peak currents of about 10,000 amperes. These coil current waveforms will be used to produce' "pure monopolar", "symmetric bipolar", and "burst mode" induced signals for the first time. Successful achievement of our research goals would permit MINS units (for office use), for the first time, to be used for accurate nerve latency measurements, polarity sensitive cortical stimulation, and improved measurement of the neuromuscular junction.